Dulce desdicha
by miikan
Summary: ¿Naciste desdichado y quieres curarte?Entonces evita a toda costa el amor.Es simple.Solo trata de alejarte de esa chica de ojos amatistas que es tu nueva ama y tu,su nuevo esclavo…Oh no,ya caíste en su trampa.ET Advertencia:Fic excéntrico.


Disclaimer: Los humanos recurrimos a la mentira para adornar la realidad y hacerla mas placentera. Desgraciadamente, la honestidad le patea el trasero a la mentira y bueno, los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen.

Summary¿Naciste desdichado y quieres curarte? Entonces evita a toda costa el amor. Es simple. Solo trata de alejarte de esa chica de ojos amatistas que es tu nueva ama y tu, su nuevo esclavo…Oh no, ya caíste en su trampa. ET (Advertencia: Fic excéntrico.)

XX

Acto I:

Fue en su decimacuarta adivinación de aquel día lunes, que, la gitana Haruno, decidió por primera vez en su vida, bendecir a la pobre alma de un cliente, con un beso en la frente.

"Muchacho." Le dijo seriamente, agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo. "Naciste para ser desdichado."

El muchacho, exonerado en capas de tela, sus ojos apenas visibles, simplemente tiro una bolsa de monedas de oro y salio de la mística carpa—incienso, calaveras, bola de cristal, crucifijos—hacia el fulgurante sol del desierto.

La gitana solo sonrió, viendo con ojos verdes, las monedas de oro en su mesa.

Otro destino más, otro trabajo más.

Tenía muchos clientes como aquel muchacho.

Desdichados desde el nacimiento. Concebido en noches de lunas pálidas y tardes largas. Nunca un buen presagio. Siempre una maldición.

Sabía de curas, cocciones, brebajes, antitodos, brujería, hechizos, bendiciones, para que servia la lengua de un mono, la pata de un conejo, un pelo de un unicornio, la pluma del ave fénix. Sabía cada una de sus utilidades y podía solucionar todo tipo de problemas.

¿Amor? Quemar una pluma enfrente de un espejo siempre sirve.

¿Dinero? Entierra cinco monedas debajo de un rosal, y veras, en unas pocas semanas será el mas acaudalado de la ciudad.

¿Venganza? Es simple. Córtale la cabeza a un cerdo, saca todo su relleno, excepto sus ojos, ponlo a quemar lentamente y pronto tu enemigo sufrirá.

¿Una maldición? Moja cada objeto de madera con aceite de oliva antes del amanecer, y la maldición no volverá a molestar a tu familia.

¿Un demonio? Ja, es muy fácil, rompe vidrio en las puertas de tu casa, y quema una cebolla y el demonio saldrá corriendo.

Todo es fácil de arreglar, cada error que haces en este mundo esta escrito para ser solucionado.

Pero, nace desdichado y eres como una vasija quebrada, que aun cuando trates de arreglarte, siempre estarás desencajado.

Nace desdichado y de nada te servirá beber mucha leche, usar un ajo, una pata de conejo, encontrar un trébol de cuatro hojas y tomar alguna pócima para la felicidad eterna. Naciste desdichado, desdichado serás.

No hay nada que puedas hacer y si eso no te satisface, siempre puedes sentarte en el desierto, leer un libro y esperar que alguna tormenta de arena te entierre vivo.

Una mordida de un alacrán también sirve.

Insulta a una familia de prestigio, y tu cabeza rodara.

Fuma cigarrillos por unas cuantas décadas, y el cáncer, amigo, hará todo el trabajo.

Lánzate de un precipicio y grita algo relacionado con la vida y que tan maldita es y, la posibilidad que aun estés vivos después del colapso, es muy remota.

Róbate un banco, viola una mujer, mata a una anciana, róbale el dulce a un bebe, comete una manzana sin lavarla, orínate en el zapato del presidente, baila desnudo en una guardería, maneja en el lado contrario, ignora la luz roja, copia un examen, tírale una piedra a tu maestra, comienza la tercera guerra mundial, comete una serpiente, haz lo que quieras, ya estas desdichado y nada lo empeorara.

Desdichado naciste, desdichado serás.

No te avergüences, es un mal común.

Culpa a la sociedad.

Todos los problemas son su culpa.

Tu casa es pobre, culpa a la sociedad. Te robaron ayer, culpa a la sociedad. La punta de tu lápiz se quebró, culpa a la sociedad. Tus rosas se marchitaron, y aun cuando no las regaste, hey, culpa a la sociedad.

Naciste desdichado, culpa a la sociedad.

Ahora ya nadie sabe como dar a luz o nacer e ignoran los consejos de gitanas que bailan alrededor de fuego por lluvia. Ignoren a la que dice que habla con los espíritus.

Oh no, ya nadie les importa, con tal que su lindo bebecito nazca con un diente de oro incrustado y escuchando alguna canción de rap.

Idiotas.

Ahora hay muchas personas que nacen desdichadas y vivirán por toda su vida así.

Fíjate, el millonario que lo tiene todo y es infeliz, la mujer que desecha a todos los hombres por no conocer al correcto, el joven que se obsesiona con los videojuegos para llenar ese vació en su corazón, la niña que aleja a los demás por creerse mejor que los demás, el hombre que pisa a los demás para llegar mas alto. Todos son unos desdichados.

No hay cura y la gitana Haruno no te podrá ayudar.

Desdichado naciste, desdichado serás.

Esa es tu maldición.

Y como dicen por allí, en ese lugar atrapado por las arenas y el horizonte, si naces desdichado, es mejor que tomes un respiro y le ores a tú Dios que un rayo te parta en dos.

Es el destino.

Y mucha gente ha sido partida en dos por ella.

Ese muchacho era otro desdichado ambulando por el mundo en busca de algo que no encontrara.

No tenia nada de extraordinario.

Y solo moriría como un desdichado.

Pobre inútil.

Pero con una mirada a aquellos ojos zafirinos…

Tan azules como el cielo, como el océano, como el lago, como los diamantes, tan, tan, azules que te perdías en ellos.

…sabía que era especial.

Lo espero por dos días bajo el ferviente sol y la febril arena.

Dos días de paciencia y espera.

Dos días, en que el muchacho de capas de tela y ojos apenas visibles azules, volviera y le pagara el doble para que le leyera su futuro.

Ojos azules era especial.

Lo sabía.

Y Haruno Izumaki jamás se equivocaba.

La carpa no era lo que una carpa de gitana debería ser.

Si se debe ser acertado, era más bien la sátira de una carpa de gitana.

Parecía ser como otro lugar místico de imitadores que adivinan el futuro con los gruñidos de sus estómagos y no con los cantos de las estrellas.

Haruno Izumaki era original. Se notaba por los frailes en sus manos y su cara arrugada. Los vestigios de quemaduras y la mirada arcaica de sus ojos.

Pero no su carpa.

No, señor.

El extraño de capas de tela y ojos apenas visibles azules solo podía mirar sin contraerse bajo la mirada de un ratón con pantaloncillos rojos de caricatura que lo miraba con una sonrisa en el techo.

Disney.

Ugh.

Un tic en sus ojos.

La carpa estaba hecha de tirones de sabanas infantiles y bolsas plásticas. Una división de cortina de baño, con los personajes de algún anime sobre criaturas que digi-evolucionan, o algo por el estilo, separaba el trabajo con el hogar. Y el hogar, por los visto, consistía en un futon y cajas de pizza. En el techo colgaba estrellas que de seguro brillaban en la oscuridad, acicaladas de escarcha. Calaveras de colores llamativos y femeninos que de seguro serian una burla para el muerto. Especialmente el que tenia flores imprentas. Incienso en cada esquina, figuras exotéricas, velas largas, una mesa pequeña y redonda con una bola de cristal, que probablemente servia de televisor ya que tenía una antena, que se alzaba impotente en todos los cachivaches de porquería mística.

Incluso Haruno parecía disgustada.

"Es mejor empezar ya…"

Ojos azules solo asintió.

Agarrándole una mano al muchacho, comenzó a trazar con un dedo las baldosas en la mano, murmurándose para si misma los caminos que tomaban.

El tiempo se escurro, goteando lentamente hasta volverse noche. Estrellas comenzaron a bailar en el cielo, la luna a llorar y la arena a resplandecer. A lo lejos se escuchaban los aullidos de criaturas salvajes de la región desiertita, y los gritos de guerras entre forasteros y ladrones. Balazos, sangre, botín robado.

Entonces ya era muy de noche y Ojos azules ya debía partir.

La gitana lo agarro fuertemente de su mano, besándola fuertemente, y le dijo que se alejara de los ángeles, de los demonios, de las mujeres, del corazón y del amor. Sobre todo, del amor.

Los seres humanos somos endebles y no infranqueables, nos deshacemos bajo las cosas más triviales y nos volvemos pecados.

Tú no puedes ser un ser humano, y ser un ángel no es tu lugar.

Los ángeles nacen afortunados, los demonios se vuelven malditos.

Tú naciste ya maldito.

Las mujeres son vicios para el hombre. Te atraen como sirenas a tierras prometidas y te ahogan cuando se aburren de tu presencia. Te usan como marionetas y se olvidan de tu humanidad. Las mujeres en esto días son bestias disfrazadas de belleza.

Y se roban tu corazón.

Guárdatelo para ti mismo.

No se lo des a nadie y no dejes que cualquier mendaz ladrona te lo saque y no sea que despiertes con un hoyo en el pecho.

Te la dio el Todo poderoso, guárdala hasta que ÉL te el te lo pida.

Entonces envuélvela de la mejor manera posible, limpia el sucio que se adhiero en el camino, lija toda rapadura y vístete de la mejor manera posible.

Camina hacia ÉL y olvídate de tu antigua vida, ya que estas en Su presencia y ya nada importa más.

Solo entonces, sonríe y dale las gracias por tu vida.

Y si no has vivido una feliz, entonces debes estar más que agradecido que ya haya terminado.

Si, apesto totalmente, pero da tus gracias.

No debes ser malagradecido, pusilánime inútil.

Del amor hablo poco y lo evito lo más que pudo.

Era sapiente del dolor que causaba, del veneno que era, del somnífero que era.

Y solo le advirtió que se alejara de él.

Si su ser flaqueaba, debía tomarse una botella de vino. Cuando despertara el día siguiente después de una noche de amor borracho, entonces caminara adelante y nunca viera atrás.

Porque entonces no seria un sueño.

Y solo había amado despierto.

Por ultimo, le regreso las monedas, recordándole que una mano ajena siempre podía ser amigable.

Se despidió de él, dándole memoria de lo que debía rechazar para poder ser feliz.

Ángeles, demonios, mujeres, corazón y amor.

Y con eso el forastero se perdió en la noche.

Haruno Izumaki solo suspiro.

Otro destino más, otro trabajo más.

Ojos azules nunca se volvería a topar con la gitana de ojos verdes.

Nunca volverían a cruzarse y solo recibirían noticias del otro.

Triste¿no?

Pero así era el ciclo del desierto, un día conoces a alguien y el otro no.

Y Haruno Izumaki nunca volvería a ver a Hiraguizawa Eriol.

El forastero de capas de tela y ojos apenas visibles azules miro con melancolía la carpa de la gitana en medio del desierto. La luna brillaba llena, más pálida de lo normal.

Las estrellas apenas eran puntos en un océano negro.

La arena brillaba por ella, fulgurando fuertemente bajo sus pies. Parecía casi mágico.

Hiraguizawa Eriol no creía en la magia ni tampoco en lo místico.

Pero reconocía un buen consejo y era el tipo de personas que siempre aceptaba uno.

Ángeles, demonios, mujeres, corazón y amor.

Se las esbozo en su piel cien veces con una daga, cada vez mas profundo, cada vez más latente.

Toco cada parte de su cuerpo, sangrando con grosor.

Solo su cara no se atrevió a rayar o tocar.

Ella ya habría de pagar su traición.

Se curo en dos días, y al tercero partió para errar otra vez por el desierto, en busca de algo que aun no es suyo.

Pero pronto lo será.

Estaba seguro, estaba en el aire.

Nadie lo detendría.

Ni siquiera su desdicha.

Increíblemente, a sus veinte años de existencia, encontraría lo que tanto buscaba.

XX

**¡Dulce desdicha!**

0:0

XX

Si alguna vez te encuentras en Tomoeda, tienes todo el derecho de pavonearte por las calles, mostrando tus alhajas y reliquias con descarada ostentación. Menea tus caderas de un lado para el otro, que todos se fijen que trasero deben besar. Toma aire y que tu pecho se infle, eres el pavo real con el plumaje mas colorido. Levanta tu mentón, prominente, y nunca miras a quien aplastas con tus suntuosos zapatos. Habla fuerte y duro, que todo el mundo este enterado de que tan fabuloso eres. No dudes en darle su retahíla de improperios al que no te respeta, estas en Tomoeda, aquí todo el mundo lo hace. Siempre guarda un arma, por si acaso alguien insulta tu dignidad. Hey, si estas aquí, tienes el suficiente dinero para salirte con la tuya y esconder el cadáver en algún basurero. Cualquiera que te insulta, es basura. Pero si es alguien mas adinerado que tu (vergüenza debería darte), deja que te pisotee y que el mismo te tire a la basura, después de todo, si logras hacerte su amigo, le puedes deslizar a daga en la espalda sin que se de cuenta el muy iluso. También recuerda tener el celular más moderno, el automóvil de lujo, la ropa a la moda y un anillo en cada mano. Créeme, tu mano será de oro.

Si eres nuevo en este lugar, pero tienes lo que se necesita para comprarte algún esclavo y pagar una buena propina para que te lo entreguen ya abusado, entonces trata de llevarte bien con todos, pobres y ricos, y cuando tengas la oportunidad, aprovéchate de su amabilidad. No dejes que nadie te tome por ingenuo.

MUAHAHAHA.

Pero…shhhhh.

Si eres nuevo y pobre, entonces, amigo, estas en problema.

Lo primero que debes hacer es buscar un trabajo, y con celeridad. Toma lo que sea. Limpiar baños, recoger desperdicios de caninos, lamer zapatos, cortar uñas y si lo tienes que hacer, es mejor que vayas donde el acalde y le ruegues, que por favor, tu estas dispuesto a lavarle el trasero con tu cepillo de dientes. Solo hazlo, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

En Tomoeda no hay pobres sin trabajo.

Si no naciste privilegiado, agradece que tengas el privilegio de haber nacido y ahora paga por ello.

Nada en la vida es gratis, amigo, y tú vida tampoco lo es.

Paga por poder respirar, caminar y pensar en Tomoeda.

Oh sino, sufre la consecuencias.

Los mendigos no son necesarios.

Y si no cambian sus maneras…hay dos opciones.

Esclavitud.

O…

Exterminación.

El mejor consejo es que aceptes con una buena actitud—positiva si se puede —tu destino y seas un esclavo de una familia caprichosa.

Si eres recalcitrante, es otra historia.

Mátate tu mismo antes que _ellos_ lo hagan.

Créeme, _ellos _no serán amables.

Tiene el dinero para no serlo.

Al final, lo mejor que puedes hacer en tu vida es hacerte el nesciente de todos los rumores sobre la dorada Tomoeda, y sobre como es el cielo en la tierra, sobre como sus calles son de diamantes y como la felicidad se compra y como todo es mas dulce y brillante en Tomoeda-chou. Simplemente siéntete feliz con lo que tienes y da gracias al cielo por ello.

Sigue con tu pusilánime vida. Riega las plantas, estudia toda la noche, come hamburguesas, mira por televisión as vacaciones que quieres, ahorra para una pensión, limpia tú mismo tu casa y tu trasero, no pisotees a nadie y sobre todo no esperes que nadie haga algo por ti.

Deja de soñar.

Tomoeda no es para ti.

Y lo sabes.

Tomoeda es fabuloso, claro, pero esconde todo tipo de perversiones.

Nada es perfecto, no importa cuanto dinero des por perfección.

Solo desperdiciaras tu billete.

Tomoeda es un lugar terrible con poca candidez.

Si vas allí, te encontraras con todo lo que quieres evitar.

Ángeles, demonios, mujeres, corazones y amor.

Y amigo, escúchame, no hay manera de evitarlos.

Da un paso en Tomoeda y estas perdido.

Tomó el último sorbo de su botella de agua, antes de guardarla en su mochila.

Este seria su último receso antes de seguir caminando. Y de seguro la última vez que podría descansar las piernas, su ración de comestible se amedrentaba con cada paso y las bandas de pillos siempre estaban atentas a cualquier movimiento en la región.

No podía desdecirse.

Mordió un pedazo de pan con burda.

Debía apurarse y llegar pronto a alguna ciudad, antes que sufriera los castigos de la insolación.

Chequeo el mapa y levantándose, miro a lo lejos.

Ojos azules tantearon el panorama. Una ciudad resplandeciente a lo lejos.

Tomoeda era la ciudad más cercana.

Solo levanto una ceja.

Había escuchado hablar de ella.

Recogió todas sus cosas y comenzó a andar por el desierto.

Pondero que los rumores solo son rumores.

Y como todos los rumores del desierto, son exagerados.

Tomoeda se situaba a lado de un puerto, a lado de océano y la arena.

Agua y sal.

Era sin duda, una de las ciudades más acaudaladas del desierto, y por ello, un gran lugar del tratado y negocios.

Es la tierra prometida.

El oasis deseado.

Es la ambrosia que tanto deseabas.

Dicen que es un lobo disfrazado…

…De una linda abuelita.

Pero no le hagas caso.

Mira que ojos tan grandes tiene.

Que nariz tan protuberante tiene.

Que boca tan grande tiene.

Mira que colmillos tan afilados tiene.

Ven.

Acércate. Observa un poco más, caperucita roja.

Nadie te morderá.

Acércate un poco más…

…solo un poco mas.

Y ya veras…

Lo que realmente este lobo te puede hacer.

A los pocos pasos de la tierra prometida, sus heridas comenzaron a doler, empujándole el aire de los pulmones.

Era hambre, raciono, y continuo, con dolorosos pasos.

Sus extremidades quemaban, su boca ardía, sus ojos se inflamaban.

Era un infierno.

El dolor lo estaba matando.

La gravedad empujando.

No podía más.

Entonces flaqueo y se desplomo.

"Ouch."

Houston, tenemos un problema.

Un cuerpo frágil lo levanto.

Una cara angelical con la fuerza de un demonio.

Era hija de los grandes pudientes.

Y lo estaba ayudando.

Tenía el cabello de princesa. Negro, como la seda.

Y ojos de reina. Amatistas, como rubís.

Su sonrisa era hermosa, y su piel fría.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

_Una mano ajena también puede ser una mano amigable._

Y la acepto.

¿Acaso no te recuerdas de las leyes de Tomoeda?

No puedes ser un mendigo. Una molestia. Una escoria. Una piedra en el camino. Un estorbo. Una sujeción.

Esa mano es maligna.

Piensa rápido.

Ponte de rodillas y comienza a rogar.

Trabajo, trabajo.

Sino lo haces…

Serás un esclavo.

_Su_ esclavo.

Y los Daidouji, si te vuelves su esclavo, ellos, bueno, son el demonio en eso.

Nunca vuelves a vislumbrar la libertad.

Esos ojos, te aprisionan.

Te jalan.

Te agarran.

Te matan.

Es mejor lavarse los dientes con el cepillo de dientes con el cual le lavaste el gordo trasero del acalde.

Créeme.

El sabor se vuelve angelical.

Despertó en medio de un calabozo. Cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos.

Había otros como él.

Atrapados, deslucidos, engañados. Todos jóvenes, todos hermosos. Todos tan fáciles de manipular.

Perfectos esclavos.

Una flor marchitada de ojos verdes se acerco a él y le ofreció un poco de agua.

Su cara era sincera y áspera por lo que parecía por trabajo forzado.

Tomo agua con rabia, dejando gotas escurrirse en las comisuras de sus labios.

La chica le sonrió.

"Parece que eres un desdichado."

Ella no nació en una luna pálida o una tarde larga.

Le contó.

Nació como un ángel, afortunada, pero se volvió como un demonio, maldita.

Había escapado temprano de casa, cuando su anciano padre nunca volvió a casa.

Okasan lloraba mucho y Nii-chan se volvió tosco y cruel.

Solo podía ir yo a buscarlo.

Sin embargo, oh-uh, me tope con un mago.

Y tú sabes lo que dicen de los magos.

¿Qué?

Los magos del desierto son muy diferentes a los de la ciudad. Los del desierto están sedientos, los de la ciudad ya secos.

Los de la ciudad son humanos, los del desierto, bestias.

Creí en sus mentiras engatusadoras sobre ayudarme a encontrar a Otosan.

Él parecía ser mi solución, pero…

Pero yo era incauta y muy inexperimentada.

"Mala combinación." Dijo él.

"La peor." Accedió ella.

Era realmente un lobo.

Y yo me volví su oveja.

Y desde entonces soy maldita.

Y el único que puede quitarme este hechizo es…

…un…

Lobo.

Un lobo en el desierto, alguien canto a lo lejos.

Un lobo en el desierto. Asintieron ambos.

Un lobo en el desierto.

Un lobo deshidratado.

Ella es Sakura Kinomoto.

Hechizada por un mago.

Los magos son animales.

Y su mago un lobo.

Clow es el nombre, si necesitan saber.

Búsquenlo en las páginas amarillas, bajo 'Magos/Bestias' Y allí estará, con un descuento para un hechizo.

Ella era una flor que se convirtió en una oveja.

Su oveja.

Es una analogía nada más.

Ahora…

Miren a sus mascotas y pregúntense que tanto saben de ellos. Pueden ser magos y pueden que te hechicen. Oh si, esa tortuguita sabe como hacerte en un sapo.

Si yo fuera ustedes, tendría cuidado.

Él era Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Desdichado por nacimiento.

No puede ser un ser humano, o será desdichado por toda la vida.

No puede ser un ángel, porque no nació afortunado.

No puede ser un demonio, porque ya nació maldito.

¿Entonces…

…que…

…será…

…Hiraguizawa…

…Eriol?

Últimamente, si han prestado atención, se darán cuenta de su situación.

Un esclavo.

Un esclavo a punto de ser vendido.

Pobre Eriol-kun.

Un consejo para ti, Hiraguizawa.

Solo escóndete de los ojos amatistas.

Son los más peligrosos de todos.

Y no te tendrán compasión.

¿Qué ya los vistes?

Oh.

No.

El centro de la ciudad se llenaba con la multitud de los incomparables.

Cada familia representada por sirvientes ataviados en encarecidos vestidos. Lentejuelas y guantes viejos. Elegancia hasta en el dedo pulgar.

Sin ninguna pizca de inteligencia.

Dinero. Oh, dinero. Dinero para esclavos. Pero dinero es dinero.

Verde, verde, verde.

Y el verde sirve en todas partes del mundo.

Cada uno de los sirvientes llevaba lo suficiente para abandonar la ciudad, comenzar una vida nueva y recuperar su dignidad.

Pero sus amos los buscaría hasta la muerte. Si se morían, sus amos irían hasta a el mismo infierno para gritarles en el oído:"Idiota, hoy te tocaba limpiar el baño." Y se los llevaría de ese lugar, jalándole las orejas—no sin antes opinar el mal gusto del lugar—bajo las miradas atónitas y compasivas de todos los sufridos que se quemaban en las llamas. Era mejor estar quemándose por la eternidad que ser sirviente de un excéntrico de Tomoeda.

Oh, pobre sirvientes.

Y si los amos se morían primero, volverían como fantasmas para despertar a los pobres sirvientes en la madrugada, y amonestarles toda la vida sobre como aquel día de primavera a las once con diez minutos, no habían puesto su patito de goma en la bañera. O como habían calentado el té un grado más de lo que hace un té un té. O que tan gordo se miraba ahora de fantasma. Y que tan incomodo era traspasar de pared a pared, y hablando de traspasar, traspasaba los látigos para castigarlo. Argh. ¿Ahora como lo haría sufrir? Insolente sirviente.

Y así sufrirían hasta la eternidad los pobres sirvientes.

Pobres, he dicho.

Tu amo como fantasma…es terrible.

Pero es mejor que ser un esclavo.

Ser un esclavo…

Bueno…

Es ser basura.

Y la basura…

Las ratas se la comen.

La subasta comenzaba y Naoko repasaba nerviosamente las indicaciones de su ama.

Ojos azules, cabello oscuro, tez fina.

Tomoyo-sama había sido específica.

No importaba el precio.

Lo quería a él.

A cualquier costo.

Naoko levanto la vista.

"Dos por uno, amigos, una linda jovencita y un hermoso muchacho."

Y allí estaba.

Ojos azules, cabellos oscuros, tez fina.

También una linda jovencita de ojos verdes.

Levanto su paleta en alto, no importaba el costo, había dicho Tomoyo-sama.

Otras paletas también.

Porque ese muchacho era especial.

Y seria suyo.

Todas las familias pudientes querían aquel muchacho de ojos azules.

Poseerlo.

Ensuciarlo.

Usarlo.

Abusarlo.

Tenerlo.

Amarlo.

Necesitaban a ese fino joven. Misterioso y hermoso.

Se lamieron los labios.

Seria lindo verlo gemir bajo sus manos.

Tan adorable como un perrito.

La subasta se había permutado en campo de pelea de la burguesía, quien tenia más dinero seria el ganador indisputable.

El botín de guerra seria suyo.

El precio era exuberante.

Casi imposible.

Varias familias se retractaron, se estaba ofreciendo mucho dinero por dos míseros esclavos.

Hermosos, si, bellos si, pero esclavos, oh si.

La tensión era grande.

Solo dos familias.

Pero cuando parecía que la familia Tachikawa se iba a ganar el tesoro…

Cuando…

(La multitud guarda silencio. Sus corazones a punto de estallar. Un sirviente se muere al acto)

…Naoko, de la familia Daidouji, ofreció un precio laudable.

Era inasequible ofrecer más.

"A la una, a las dos y a las tres." El anunciante inhalo aire, su cara tomando su color original (el verde contrastaba horriblemente con sus ojos…Asco) y orgulloso anuncio: "Familia Daidouji, puede recoger a su esclavos."

Tachikawa, dos días después, pondría a la familia Daidouji en su lista negra.

Malos, malitos.

Él es un desdichado.

Notó el patriarca Daidouji.

Ella una maldita.

Erm…

¿De donde salieron?

Rascándose la nariz, escarbo la respuesta.

La subasta.

La maldita subasta.

¡ARGH!

¿Por qué siempre conseguían los peores esclavos?

Mujeres anoréxicas que disfrutaban no comer (¿Cuál era la diversión, si ellas no sufrían? Pobre Daidouji-sama). Sadistas que rogaban por más dolor (Más duro, por favor, MAS DURO). Adolescentes que solo hablaban y hablaban. (Hey, cuando me golpeas con ese yunque me recuerda cuando Sora rompió con su novio y so novio era como totalmente tan estupido que…hey¿es esa una espada? Porque es muy larga, como mi relación con…). Obreros promiscuos que embarazaban a sus sirvientas (Yo solo estaba allí acostado, ella hizo todo el trabajo…). Un niño que al estornudar se permutaba en objetos (Déjeme ayudarlo, Daidouji-sama… (achu) um, Daidouji-sama, soy una cáscara de banana). Y la ultima vez había sido un gorila disfrazado de una mujer muy gorda (Uuuuaaaa uuaa uuaa aaauuuu).

Y ahora estos dos ilusos.

Su hija estaba loca.

El joven era muy rebelde, aun luchaba por desligarse de sus ataduras, pero era imposible y solo se causaba mas heridas.

Daidouji-sama silbo.

Y si que estaba herido. En todo su cuerpo.

Una escritura.

Aun no sanaba y sangraba ambivalentemente.

Casi con hesitación.

Pero sin duda era hermoso.

Casi sublime.

La joven no se quedaba atrás, pero estaba maldita y su belleza era opacada por las nubes negras que la acompañaban. Y los rayos, los electrizantes rayos.

Un desdichado y una maldita.

Ambos actuando como locos.

¿En que rayos se metió?

Y…whoa¿Qué rayos?

"Sonomi, querida, ven a ver esto. Y trae palomitas por favor. Es todo un show."

¿Qué es lo que tenías que evitar Eriol-kun para no ser desdichado?

Oh si.

Ángeles, demonios, mujeres, corazón y amor.

Especialmente el amor.

Lo tienes escrito en todo tu cuerpo.

Dolorosamente engarzado.

No lloraste por el dolor, pero, oh, te dolía.

Te dolía como si un elefante tomara té en tu espalda.

Es doloroso.

Pero estas aquí, más cerca de las cosas tabú de lo que estabas antes.

¿Cómo te escaparas?

¿Qué no tienes idea alguna?

Oh.

Jo, jo, jo.

Estas atrapado.

La chica de ojos amatistas, bueno…

Ella te robara tu corazón.

Haruno Izumaki despertó en medio de la noche.

Estaba sudando.

Eriol-kun.

Se golpeo con la palma la frente, gruñendo.

Oh, ni siquiera había pasado dos semanas y ya el muy idiota se estaba metiendo con una mujer.

Las hormonas, por kami, las hormonas.

Eriol-kun no baka.

Necesitaría ayuda para salvarlo.

Saco su libreta mística de la adorable Hello Kitty, ahem… mística, la gata mística, miiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaauuuuuuu¡teman!

Y busco en la parte de 'magos que son realmente animales que son bastantes sádicos y libidinosos ' y encontró al que buscaba,

Un tal lobo.

Li algo.

Li Sha…ron

Li Shao...ta.

Li Sho…lo

Li Sah…ra

Li ¿Sha…mpoo?

¿ Li Shampoo?

Lo que sea.

Y lo llamo.

Tomoyo-hime observaba desde una ventana a su nuevo esclavo.

Reprimiendo una risa maquiavélica, ya que las princesas no se ríen maquiavélicamente, simplemente sonrió de una manera que no se definiría como amigable.

Oh no.

Muy cruel sin duda.

¡Teman! (miiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaauuuuuuu)

Su esclavo golpeo a su Otosan en la cara.

Su sonrisa se alargo.

Esto seria divertido.

XX

¿Continuara?

XX

Dedicada a: A todos lo amantes del ET excéntrico y a los que me animaron. Perdón si esto no era lo que esperaban.

XX


End file.
